


Nightingale

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was born with a golden spoon in his mouth rather than an iron chain around his neck. He was a human, not a Halfling. He was everything Kyungsoo was not and the hybrid resented him a little for it. Surely their respective life circumstances were not the boy's fault, but they were also not Kyungsoo's. Really, it was nobody's fault but God's. What a joker, this almighty but invisible God; what a farce of a game he was playing with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale

# 

 

"Nightingale, are you here? Sing me a song!"  
  
Kyungsoo peeked from the shadows and his singular eye glowed an eerie green in the dark. Cautiously, he peered at the smiling boy on the other side of the brass cage. The said boy was dressed in a red robe stitched with intricate gold threads. On the side of his draping overvest, a golden phoenix was about to take flight. Clapping his hands at the brass cage, he stood tall and called out loudly.  
  
"Nightingale, sing me a song!"  
  
Shrinking further into the shadows, Kyungsoo observed the boy in contemplation. He was someone from the brighter side, one that has experienced the supposed kindness in this wretched world. He was born with a golden spoon in his mouth rather than an iron chain around his neck. He was a human, not a Halfling. He was everything Kyungsoo was not and the hybrid resented him a little for it. Surely their respective life circumstances were not the boy's fault, but they were also not Kyungsoo's. Really it was nobody's fault but God's. What a joker, this almighty but invisible God; what a farce of a game he was playing with their lives.  
  
"Nightingale? Are you here?"  
  
Kyungsoo hissed maliciously at his noisy visitor. Hitching his back in menace, his thin tail whacked at the dirty floor from left to right. His fur lined ears twitched in agitation and a shiver of uneasiness ran down his spine. Kyungsoo didn't understand why the boy called him a nightingale when his sign clearly stated he was a cat hybrid and not a bird hybrid. He didn't understand humans. He didn't understand why humans felt the need to treat Halfling as pets, and he didn't understand why he must be dictated to be a pet. He didn't understand humans and he didn’t want to.    
  
Above the brass cage, pellets of rain thrashed against the tin roofs of the forgotten part of the pet market. Although young, Kyungsoo did understand this. He knew the sky was crying and the sky was allowed to cry but he was not. He understood that humans were cruel and he had been abandoned.  
  
"Nightingale, if you are here would you please just sing one song for me?"  
  
The boy whined, his voice much softer but still demanding. He was wearing Kyungsoo's patience thin and the Halfling narrowed his singular eye.

“Nightingale?”

“I’m a cat, you stupid human.” Kyungsoo snapped finally, unable to control his tongue any longer. The boy’s eyes lit up as he had finally gotten a reply. Coming closer to the brass cage, his clean fingers gripped tightly around the cold bars. Searchingly, he peeked into the shadows and orbs of amber sought out the single shine of emerald green in the darkness.

“Ah, there you are!” The boy exclaimed, smiles and relief in his voice, “I was beginning to fear that someone might have purchased you already.”

“You  _are_  stupid, human,” Kyungsoo scoffed as bitterness surfacing in his tone, “Do you not see where you are?”

Any Halflings deemed unfitting to serve as pets were shoved to the back of the market. In the hidden alleyways absent of lively chatter and bright lights, these forgotten Halflings were left to die and even if they survived neglect, they only had a lifetime of slavery ahead of them. Kyungsoo and his brass cage were relocated to this part of the market a while ago, he could not remember exactly how long ago, because he refused to let people purchase him. No doubt, he was a fine Halfling, graced with a brilliant coat of midnight black fur and eyes as mesmerizing as the most brilliant emerald jewels. Still a kitten, many masters took keen interest in his youth and beauty, but he despised them all. Every time a human approached his brass cage, he’d hiss and scratch at them, bearing his growing fangs and distorting his beautiful face into one of disgust. It was cute only for so long. Soon, the seller deemed Kyungsoo to be impossible and as a form of punishment, the cruel man gorged out one of his bright eyes. Since then, the little Halfling silently nursed his wound in the shadows, unwilling to give the human satisfaction with his painful cries. Silently, he awaited his untimely death as he listened to the sky when it cried and the ghostly whispers trapped in the market in the darkness of the night.

The boy was quiet all of a sudden and it unsettled Kyungsoo, as much it made him more curious. Unconsciously, he leaned forward and as soon as he emerged from the shadows, he was greeted with the boy’s toothy grin.

“I know exactly where I am,” The boy replied softly when he saw Kyungsoo more clearly, his voice much gentler as he took in the small Halfling’s dishevelled appearance, “I was afraid I might have been too late, but I’m glad you are still here!”

A tiny frown appeared between his brows and Kyungsoo cautiously scanned the amber orbs that regarded him so tenderly for any trace of lie. But he could not find any; only adoration and compassion reflected in eyes that reminded the Halfling of a warm fire. Gently, the boy extended his arm through the brass bars and offered his hand at Kyungsoo.

“Will you come home with me, Nightingale?”

Shaken by the unusual behaviour of the young human, Kyungsoo’s eye widened in confusion. Still distrusting, his plump lips thinned into a line as he stared hard at the smiling boy dressed in fine silk. It was not the first time a human had extended his or her hand at him, but different from all those times, Kyungsoo could not sense any lust, greed or disgusting desire to possess from this human boy. He could only feel sincerity and care, and his heart swelled slightly with hope. Gulping, he questioned in a whisper, his voice almost inaudible.

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” The boy answered immediately, “It had always been you, Nightingale. But I couldn’t take you home before because papa didn’t think I am yet mature enough to have a Halfling friend.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the boy address Halfling as a friend rather than a pet. His stiff shoulders loosened and his perked ears eased up. Blinking at the boy who continued to talk enthusiastically, Kyungsoo genuinely listened to a human for the first time.

“So I worked really hard trying to convince papa over the past couple of weeks. I even promised to use my New Year moneys instead of his money. However when I finally received permission, you were gone from the shop. The shop owner wouldn’t tell me for the longest time where you went, but I guess I’ve pestered him enough to finally let me know your whereabouts.” The boy laughed proudly and Kyungsoo thought his eyes shimmered like the rays of sunlight he used to see, “So now that I’ve went through so much trouble to find you, won’t you come home with me, Nightingale?”

Extending his hand further towards Kyungsoo, the boy stood on his tippy toes as he struggled to maintain his balance. There was a certain fearlessness and hopefulness in his gaze that made Kyungsoo’s heart tremble. The Halfling had sworn he would never trust a human, however in the presence of this human boy, he could not help but hope that perhaps not all human were despicable and cruel. Perhaps he should have a little faith. So, still feeling somewhat hesitant, Kyungsoo carefully placed the end of his tail into the boy’s hand. Shocked at the feeling of soft fur rather than skin against his own, the boy squeaked then laughed heartily. Closing his clean fingers around the thin tail, he gently smoothed the fur and smiled tenderly at the Halfling. Dumbfounded at the boy’s actions and radiant smile, Kyungsoo ducked his head and savoured the warmth of the other skin that spread through his body from his tail. He had forgotten how comforting the warmth of another’s touch could be.

“So that’s a yes?” the boy asked eagerly while still petting the tail, “You’ll come with me, Nightingale?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, if you’ve already paid for me.” Kyungsoo mumbled, still not looking at the boy. Suddenly, he felt shy from the other’s careful caresses.

“Well, if you don’t want to come with me, I won’t force you.” The boy said, sounding slightly disappointed, “I don’t mind coming to see you every day until you decide to come home with me.”

“No.” Kyungsoo retorted without hesitation, but regretting doing so right away. He could not deny the human boy had certainly touched him but he also began to resent himself for becoming attached to a stranger so easily, especially a human. He had never wanted to become a human’s pet; he had rather die being desolate but proud. Yet now, he was wavering from his resolution. His gut feelings told him that with this boy, he would not merely be a plaything, but perhaps a companion. His gut feelings wanted him to trust this sun like boy. Looking up, kind amber eyes greeted him and the boy smiled reassuringly at him.

“I really like you, Nightingale, and I want to be friends with you.”

The words fluttered his stomach and taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo lowered his gaze again. He knew he would be making a big gamble, but this may be the only offer to freedom he will ever receive. Contemplating a moment longer, Kyungsoo decided to trust his gut feelings. Timidly, he edged towards the boy and peering carefully into the other’s widening eyes, Kyungsoo nodded and placed his dirty hand softly into the boy’s warm one. His fingers trembling slightly from the cold and uncertainly, he watched as the human’s clasped their hands together. The boy completely did not mind the grim on his hand, and Kyungsoo’s throat clogged with mixed emotions. Petting the back of his hand just like how he petted his tail previously, the boy smiled tenderly, excitement and happiness reflecting in his warm eyes.

“Thank you, Nightingale, thank you!”

As Kyungsoo glanced in a daze at the sceneries outside the moving carriage, he hoped he had made the right decision. Next to him, the boy or rather his new owner Chanyeol, still smiled affectionately at him. Fidgeting under the other’s intense gaze, Kyungsoo twitched his cat ears and turned to face Chanyeol.

“Why me, Chanyeol? And why do you call me Nightingale?”

“I don’t know why exactly, but since the first time I saw you, I was drawn to you.” Chanyeol replied in earnest, reaching to place Kyungsoo’s small hand in his slightly larger one, “Obviously, your beauty was attractive but the look in your eyes also attracted me. It was a mixture of pride, distain, and discontentment. But I also saw hope and strength, perhaps for a better life? That made me want to help you, as well as befriend you.”

Kyungsoo lowered his head as he felt his eye moisten a little. He never knew someone could understand him so well, to read him like an open book and understand his pain. It was both a frightening and exciting experience. Chanyeol observed the small Halfling and his heart swelled with both pity and relief. He was sorry Kyungsoo’s past but he was glad at least now, he could help the Halfling to start a new life. Temporarily wordless, the two boys listened to the rattling of the carriage against the gravel road and the sound of raindrops brushing against the wind. Playing with the other’s fingers absentmindedly, Chanyeol spoke again as a small grin returned to his face.

“As for Nightingale, I’ve heard you sing once.”

Kyungsoo frowned a little. He had never sung in front of the humans but only in the middle of the night when most were asleep. How did a human boy hear his voice? As if having read his mind, Chanyeol explained.

“I was sneaking into the market one night and I heard you. I wasn’t thieving or anything!” Chanyeol quickly defended himself as he realized what his words could imply “It was a dare from some friends and I had to prove my bravery by going to the market alone at night.”

His grin widened as if he was proud of himself, and Kyungsoo could not help but roll his eyes. However the Halfling’s swinging tail betrayed his amusement at the other’s story and the human boy kept his observation to himself. Outside the carriage, the rain began to let up and a large house with a blossoming garden appeared at the end of the road. Kyungsoo stared at the approaching mansion and his stomach knotted nervously. He really hoped he was making the right decision. Having noticed the Halfling’s discomfort, Chanyeol tangled their fingers together and delicately, he pressed a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple. When Kyungsoo gawked at him in embarrassment, his cat ears perked stiff and face flushed crimson, Chanyeol giggled in glee.

“Welcome home, Kyungsoo, my nightingale.” 

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
